Shrugged emotions
by Ryuu Acehunter
Summary: Ryoma,as we all know, a coldblooded tennis star... he always shrug his feelings towards Sakuno. A day comes when Kevin, a fiance which she didn't wish came and join the tennis club. What will happen to Ryoma? A rival appeared between tennis and love.
1. Shrugged emotions

-Shrugged Emotions-

At last, winter season was about to start. Cool breeze swaying randomly and a gray sky that tells snow will begin to tumble on the ground. While walking with Karupin on his arms, Ryoma saw a Cherry blossom tree_. Nice place._ He thought. He headed under the tree and took a nap to relax himself after being pressurized to play against his teammates. Leaning his back against a tree trunk, Ryoma noticed someone's presence coming towards him but he just ignored when he recognized her aura. Didn't move even an inch. A girl with huge stunning caramel venus-eyes and mahogany twin-braided hair down to her waist was running excitedly towards him. She suddenly stopped herself and froze when Ryoma stared at her with

cold-blooded looks, expressing that he's annoyed.

"A-ano." She said nervously but softly. "Ryoma-kun, about your next game for the

Pre-final tournament."

"Hn?" He said unemotionally.

"I, I will be supporting you for sure. We will be cheering for you!"

He pulled his cap lower, shrugged a shoulder and continued on his catnap. Was it a thanks or so what? Silence took place with a chilling wind afterwards. She found herself a little awkward around him. With a blank expression on her face, she drew in a sharp breath and inconspicuously starts pacing backward to leave. The snow began to fall slowly.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he was actually paying a jot attention to her. He then stared at her as she walks at the opposite direction. Despite of her clumsiness, she was kinda cute. Her hair was peppered by snow that made her more stunning. She always has a positive outlook in life, cheerful, friendly which is the opposite side of Ryoma. Of course, he is aware of that. Not to mention, but whenever she's around him, Ryoma always felt a sudden tick inside him.

Well, if it is Ryoma, he will just ignore it for sure. He didn't want to waste his time in that kind of stupid matter.

_Ryoma-kun…There's something I wanted to tell you, but I guessed you wouldn't give any concern to me after all…right?_ she thought as she slid a little further into her bubble bath. Ever since they'd met, his striking face had been perpetually stuck into her mind. Took a deep breath….

**Flashback…**

While sitting quietly inside the train, three wind-headed guys were talking egotistically about their tennis styles. One guy sway his racket performing a hot serve shot nearly hit Sakuno.

He continued on swaying his racket one at a time, trying to be cool in showing his annoying ability.

"Neh, you're annoying!" Ryoma said in a sharp voice.

"Nani?" (What?) A guy replied with a twist of an eyebrow on his face.

"Stop using eastern grip when you're talking about the western style." He said provokingly as he leaves off.

Sakuno, eyeing at the leaving guy and suddenly…Puff!

"Oh! I must leave as well." She said to herself as she regained his thoughts from wondering.

While waiting for her grandmother to pick her up...

"Neh! Do you know the Kaginogizaka tennis garden?" A sudden voice rang in front of him.

"Ah! You're the one from earlier…" pointing her forefinger towards him. "Oh! Gomenosai…I'm also going to the Kaginogizaka tennis garden and this is my first time to watch."

Puzzled. He asked again, "So where it is?"

"Ah! Sumimasen…. If you go to the south gate and head straight." She directed. (Though they seems to be a bit different from meaning, but gomenosai and sumimasen relatively means "sorry")

"The south gate eh? Thanks."

Not knowing that she pointed him the opposite way until her obaa-chan (grandma) came from the north gate to pick her up.

That was her first conversation against Ryoma and even though time had passed, she hadn't even trying to forget it. For her it was one of her most cherished moment. In short, she has been carrying the torch for him since that day.

**End of flashback…**

( I didn't really think I would end up making this scene, I can hardly recall so I paused it for a moment and watched this episode again... o)

"Sakuno! Sakuno! Dinners ready." Her obaa-chan's voice downstairs roused her from dreaming.

"H-Hai."

"Sakuno, you seemed a little pale today… are you alright?" her obaa-chan was worried about her.

"Iie…don't worry obaa-chan, I'm fine." (Iie means "no" and Hai means "yes")

But deep inside she was reeling, imagining those cold eyes glaring at her from earlier made her down and half of it is about what she overheard on the line earlier talking to her grandma. She let herself get mangled with all this damn situations, worrying about Ryoma and now another twaddle stuff appeared before her. She buried her face against a pillow, thinking deeply. Several moments had passed and she finally concluded.

"Well…come what may!" she said and fell asleep.

Maybe tomorrow she could find a way to solve this problem.

--- To be continued ---

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" ahm… this is the first debut of my story… hope you'll like it!Actually, I'm a little bit of hesitant with some of my 'weird' grammars…Sorry for that! And oh! By the way, I will do really appreciate if you guys would give me some comments and advice… o


	2. Arrived of a rival

She was hitting a tennis ball against a wall when…

"Eh! You're a whit improving…impressive." A familiar voice floats from behind.

"R-Ryoma-kun" she murmured.

A sudden flush on her cheeks evinced her pleasure. They gave each other unfamiliar glances. Then a flashed of a chilling wind turns the place into emptiness. No other people were there, just the two of them. For some reason it made her feel embarrassed so she decided to make a conversation with him.

"Arigatou… It was just a product of my hard work and that I got better."

He nods. "Neh! Want to play against me?" he jerked his hand over his shoulder pointing at something…a court.

Her throat tightened. Her body froze for a moment as she stood in front of him. Ryoma-kun was asking for a game! Was she dreaming? She blinks her eyes deeply. No, it wasn't a dream. A smile brightens up her face.

"H-Hai! Sure!" she answered.

After an hour of playing, they were both exhausted. Sakuno smiled as she handed him a towel. Eyeing at her for a second, he pulled his cap lower.

"Thanks!" he said coldly.

Snow began to fall from the gray sky, the cool breeze shifting back and forth made the place solemn and peaceful. While refreshing herself with some cold water, Ryoma stared at her for a second. Her delicate face was surrounded by some tiny pearls of sweat trailing down her neck and loose strands of hair stuck to her face. Goddess. She noticed him eyeing on her and gave him a cheerful smile with her eyes close. Surprised. The ticking inside him was back again. He ducked her eye contact turning around for something to look at. He then dismissed the thought as soon as it rose.

"Jah! I have something to do." He turned around and left the girl behind.

Seated on the reed under the tree, Ryoma's thought had been wandering with haze all day. Thinking deeply. _Just elude her… and everything will be fine. Just elude her… only that. _He thought but something inside him told him to be truthful to himself. He was completely mystified, both brain and heart were clashing. He shook his head.

"Damn! What the hell am I thinking?" he muttered to himself.

"Regulars, gather around!" Coach Ryuzaki yelled.

The regulars gathered around her and as the team captain Tezuka Kunimitsu did, vice captain Oishi took his usual stand beside her, facing his members with placid looks.

"The Pre-final tournament will be in a week's time, just give your best shot! Dismiss." She said.

A pair of caramel venus-eyes watches the questionable crowd gathered around the tennis court. "What's with that crowd?" A sudden voice arose from the back. It's Tomoka, her best friend and also a solid fan of his Ryoma-sama.

"I don't know." Enigmatic reaction marked on her face.

"Let's check that out."

"It's Momo-senpai playing! Sugoi ne, Momo-senpai" Tomoka yelled enthusiastically.

"Demo, who was that guy? By looking at him, one can tell that he came from a different country…Neh! Sakuno do you recognize that guy?"

When she turned to face her, Sakuno wasn't at her side anymore.

_Hmm, I wonder where she went._ She thought.

The game ended with a 6-4, the mysterious guy had won. Some rumors spread out that this guy came to join the tennis club.

Tomoka's eyes were wandering looking for something when she collided into someone's back.

"Ah! Ryoma-sama." She blustered out with ecstasy.

"Hn?" he let go a puzzled face.

"Have you seen Sakuno?"

Upon hearing her name, he stopped from drinking his Ponta juice. He tugged his cap down enough to cover his half-unfathomed reaction on face.

"Iie, haven't any idea where she was." He said with firm voice.

She nods. "Ryoma-sama, do you know that guy who played against Momo-senpai?"

"Iie." He then turned around to leave.

Class hours were over but the Seigaku regulars were left to do some preparations for the game. They were pacing dramatically along every side of the court. The grains of sweat trailing down all over their body were the visible proof of their hard work. Inui observes every move they had and silently jotting some notes into his notebook. "All of them seemed to be very serious today, putting their power and speed at its maximum capacity, I guessed it's because of my Aotzu." His glasses glinted towards a pitcher of a dark green, foul looking substance.

"Regulars, gather around!" Coach Ryuzaki yelled as she entered a step on the court.

They suddenly stopped their practice and several pairs of eyes were looking questionably at the guy beside her.

"Listen minna, Tezuka and I have decided that he will be joining you as a regular player until Tezuka came back from Germany fully healed." Noticing their silence she continued, "I guessed all of you already knew him since he played against Momoshiro a while ago. Oishi, I will now give the responsibility to you and explain to him the regulations of your trainings."

"Hai." He responded dutifully.

Coach Ryuzaki sighed and turned to leave.

---To be continued---

Minna-san! I would love to hear some comments from you guys…

What do you think? Hehe! It would help me improve my writing ability and to become a good writer (in the future… I hope.)


	3. Revealing of the hidden truth

Sakuno was a bit upset of what she had witnessed earlier. She's in brown study while gripping the metal fencing at the veranda outside her room. The snow was falling slowly touching her body. _What in the world was happening to me? What was he thinking, came back all of a sudden._ She thought. _I'm completely messed up with all of these situations. I… I don't know what to do anymore!_ "Cold." she suddenly said to herself when she came out of her thoughts. She runs back inside her room as she finally felt the cold wet snow slowly coating her body.

The bell rang as it announced lunch hour. She seeks for a place to be alone, her feet brought her at the rooftop of school. She leaned her both arms against the horizontal metal fence and took a view on the scenery below, her mind had been wandering every now and then hoping that she could find a way to solve the afflicted problem of hers. Out of the blue, she felt a hand tapped on her shoulder.

He saw a dark-haired boy with a pair of golden eyes. It was warmth and kind but suddenly changed into taciturn looks.

"Ryoma-kun." She said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" he said with bit sympathy on his voice.

"A-ano…I feel like I want to be alone." She said hiding her concern features.

"How about you?"

"Ore? (Me?) This is my resting place." He replied.

The coldness of thick snow scattered around the area, the whizzing of a wind and the quietness of the two made the place completely uncool. Strange atmosphere started to cover them. She can hardly take it anymore. She must do something.

Silence at first, but she did the first move and as time goes by exchanging words began. They didn't realize it themselves, their conversation lasted for about three hours. They seemed to enjoy each others company. Although it's discreet on his face but inside he was actually jumping with bliss accompanying her for a couple of hours. They just realized it when the bell suddenly rang as it announced end of classes.

(Hey! They really did cut classes…. Actually. (",) )

"Eh? I did miss two of my classes." She said with surprise.

"Me too." He said as he put his hands behind his head.

They eyed each other. He felt the ticking thing again inside him. She gave him a stunning smile as soon as she noticed that they were staring each other for quite a moment. He mentally smacked himself and broke the gaze. He didn't even know why he always felt this kind of impression whenever she's around.

_Okay! It's enough…. Change the topic._ He thought to himself.

"Jah! I have some practice today." He said as he started to pace backward.

"Neh! Ryoma-kun, would you mind if I will be watching your practice?" her voice mixed with pleading.

"Do as you wish." He answered shortly.

They both headed towards the tennis court.

"Ah! Sakuno, I'd been looking for you since yesterday." Tomoka said as she neared to her. "Why you suddenly got disappeared? And you didn't even attend your afternoon classes, Horio told me."

"Gomene! Tomoe-chan, I just remembered I forgot something at the classroom so I went back to get It and I suddenly felt dizzy so I stayed at the clinic the whole afternoon." She explained while eluding her eye contact.

"It's too bad that you missed Momo-senpai's match although he lost against that strange guy, he was awesome though." She said. "Look! Sakuno, Speaking of the devil…here he comes. In fairness, he's somewhat cute, isn't he?"

Sakuno could hardly hear what Tomoka said to her because her eyes and mind were concentrating to the boy hitting some twist serve.

A boy with a fair complexion, a golden hair, and a pair of medium cold sapphire-eyes entered the tennis court. Finally, she laid an eye on him, with a feeling of great sympathy to herself. It's good that he didn't notice her presence at all.

_What a relief!_ Sakuno said to herself.

"Yoshi! Now that were complete, all we have to do is to call for Ryuzaki-sensei." Oishi uttered.

"Neh! Sakuno-chan." He who was standing near to her asked. "Would you mind calling for Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"Sakuno?" A strange guy mumbled. He then looked at her direction and smile as he neared her. He gave her a soft greet hug and said,

"It's been a long time, I miss you Sakuno."

She froze for a moment. Throat tightened.

"K-Kevin." She consumed some time before she could work his name on her mouth.

Several eyes were looking at them with a noticeable question on their faces.

"Hmm, so you two had known each other, kah?" Momoshiro asked curiously framing his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Of course, I ought to know my dear fiancée." He conceded.

---To be continued---

Hey! Guys… I made a plot twist… Hope you're in good mood to read my next update.


	4. Hatred between them

"FI-AN-CE-E?" they all said in unison.

"Is that true, Ryuzaki-san?" Horio, who was sitting next to her asked with shock reaction.

Sakuno remained silent as she drowned with shame. She bowed down her head trying to elude all of their eye contacts.

"I… I think I must go and call obaa-chan right now for you to start your meeting." She said with trembled voice and turned around pacing swiftly as fast as she could.

Pair of golden-eyes hotly staring to the boy with conceited grin, acquainting his fiancée to them. Actually, Ryoma and Kevin always annoy each other deeply for possessing both insolence and nasty behavior (in short, they were rivals like Momoshiro and Kaidoh. Though it's not the mean point.) and now his hatred increased dramatically knowing that Sakuno was engaged to that sleazebag. In default of everyone's attention, Ryoma tracked off towards where she was headed. His brain wants to explode from anger that he never felt before. When he regained consciousness, he then realized that he was standing at the rooftop of school.

"Ryoma-kun?" A soft voice touched him. "Why are you here? I thought you have some practice today."

"We got interrupted." He replied unemotionally.

Snow began to fell slowly from the gray sky, the wind was swinging producing a hiss. As he looked at her face, he noticed her depress appearance. He drew a sharp breath, getting some strength and….

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked with a low-level pitch.

She nods and sighs. "Can you tell me?" he continued asking.

"K- Kevin." She answered shortly.

As he heard his name, one eyebrow quirked up, his hand fisted and his blood rises.

"So it's true then, that you're engaged to him." He uttered but this time in a cold way.

She can't move an inch from where she stood. Her emotions were all mixed up.

"Iie." She replied. The only word that releases Ryoma's heavy emotion.

"Kevin, what brought you here?" she asked.

He smirked. "You're grandma asked me to come over."

"For what?"

"None of your business!" he said as he leaned back while sitting gracefully on the couch.

"You still haven't changed a whit. Cold as ever." She mustered out the coldest voice she could manage. "And why do you have to tell everyone that we're engaged when it's actually over?" She headed to her room and shut off the door by force.

Unknown to them, Coach Ryuzaki had been watching them from behind.

Ryoma was heading to the court when he noticed Kevin and Sakuno talking to each other. He felt nothing but anger. Grudge. That was his one weakness.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kevin sighted Ryoma snooping from a distance but not seeming to notice him. Instead, he kissed Sakuno on her cheeks trying to wind him up. Ryoma's hand fisted and began to leave before he could no longer control himself from being aggressive. He had no rights to act that way. She was only an acquaintance. Nothing more, nothing less. But for some other reasons she had made an indelible impact on him.

---To be continued---


	5. The rival pair blooms

The long awaiting day of all has finally arrived— the pre-final tournament. The Seishun Gakuen gathered some crowd. Of course, they're the number one seed of last year's tournament. After the loss of golden pair by default, Coach Ryuzaki revealed the next pair for doubles two for the next game.

"Ryoma Echizen and Kevin Smith?!" Everyone squawk in chorus.

The rival pair shot each other a glare. _With this guy?_ They both mentally complained in harmony. It was the coach's decision, they're not within their rights to complain.

Only few more minutes remained until the second match! Sakuno, standing with poise near the bending machine, expecting Ryoma to be there for his traditional routine before entering the court (that was to drink his favorite Ponta juice).

"What're you doing here?" An expected question arose from the expected guy.

She smiled. "Nothing…just thought I'd encourage you."

"If there's someone you would need to encourage, that must be your fiancée." He said coldly.

"I've already told you before. He's not my…."

"Then who was he to you?" he interjected with a sight of interest in his eyes.

"He used to be my fiancé because of the stupid arrangement set by our parents but I suddenly refused."

"Why?"

"Because… Its because that time when I came to visit my grandma, I…I…"

The sudden voice call of Kikumaru put a crimp on her confession to him.

"Oi, Ochibi It's your turn now!"

"Ganbatte ne! (Do your best) Ryoma-kun!" she cheered him up.

Without a word, Ryoma turned around heading towards the court. He didn't want to show her how his face turn slightly red.

From the very beginning of the match, they practically showed to everyone that their pairing made the worst-case scenario in the world of tennis. It seems that they were opposing each other rather than to face their opponents with a good chemistry pair. The victory was on the hands of their opponent.

"Listen Echizen, we have to back up each other or else we'll lose this match." Kevin said reluctantly.

"You don't have to tell me."

He swallowed his pride. "Look, we're both aware of the reason why we hate each other. But let's just put that aside for a moment. This match was important."

They battled in glare. Ryoma pulled back his glare and said,

"Leave this side to me and take care of the other."

They'd finally back to themselves. They're now playing in good tune compared a while ago. Their own style fitted each other. Looks like a match made in heaven as well as a new companionship was molded by this game. very different from before.

Game set and match, Echizen-Smith pair. 7-5.

The crowd grew excited and hailed with overwhelm when the future golden pair won.

"Eh! They really won." Momoshiro exclaimed with disbelief.

Ryoma slipped a glint eye at her, to find Sakuno smiling at him expectantly. Then he decided to vanish for a moment when he noticed Fuji's bluish-eyes glimmers with inexplicable simper.

The next much ended with a blink of an eye. 6-0. Kaidoh won using his boomerang snake.

Finally, the deciding match played and won by Kawamura with his 'burning attempt' style.

The Seishun Gakuen had won and will now take a forward step to the nationals.

Sakuno runs to Kevin congratulating him for winning the match with Ryoma. They were good friends now actually.

Ryoma, seated under the shade of Cherry blossom tree refreshing himself by drinking Ponta juice. Somebody handed him a towel. It was Kevin, looking at him with smirk.

---To be continued---


	6. Memory of the past

The winter season ends and as the springtime enters, the two sides finally agreed to bury the hatchet. However, they still seem to be rough. They only talks when one of them queries something. It looks like they can't get along with each other yet.

End of the practice. A heavy and 'must work hard' practice not because nationals were just around the corner but because of Inui's newly revise version of 'Aotzu'. A heavy pitcher filled with a dark-violet vile looking substance, waiting for the regulars who failed to complete the training sessions. A tiresome day indeed, they forced to maximize their strength just to evade the escape the taste of his weird experiment.

"Neh! Echizen, want to grab some burger?" Momoshiro asked.

"Sure!" he said.

Oishi tapped both one side of their shoulders. "It's fine if you want to go…but make yourselves free for tonight. Okay?"

"Tonight?" they both said in unison.

"Kaidoh, your boomerang snake will surely improve its power if you hold the grip with…."

"Hold on a second! I have a favor to ask from both of you." Oishi interjected smoothly in the discussion of Inui and Kaidoh.

"Nani ka na? (What is it?) Oishi-senpai" Kaidoh frowned.

"Please, make yourselves free for tonight."

Inui and Kaidoh eyed each other with a conspicuous 'for what?' question on their faces.

"Eiji! Fuji!" Oishi runs up towards them.

"Eh, what's with the rush, Oishi?" Kikumaru asked him.

"Do you have some business to do for tonight?"

"Iie, nothing in particular." Fuji pointed his forefinger across his chin.

"Yoshi!" He grins.

"Taka-san, I'd like to ask for a favor, are you busy tonight?"

Kawamura jerked his hand behind his head and puckered brow came out of his face.

"Actually, I'm on duty helping at our restaurant and…"

Oishi suddenly handed him a tennis racket and the timid guy turns out in a young and burning mode.

"Greater! Don't you worry! I will do nothing tonight… Burning!" Kawamura blustered out while rotating the racket into the air.

Oishi's emerald-eyes glimpse. Oh! There's one more. He said to himself. He started to walk around looking for someone. At the back of the tennis court near the taps, a boy hitting a tennis ball against a wall caught by his sharp and keen emerald-eyes and suddenly desists when he noticed his presence.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Ah! Sorry for the interruption. By the way, are you free tonight?"

"Kinda" he answered shortly and then continued on hitting.

"Good! Its all settled." Oishi exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" One eyebrow quirked up.

"You will know as you get there." Oishi replied with a sly smirk marked in his face.

"Geez! What was Oishi-senpai thinking, meeting us Seigaku regulars in a place like this?" Momoshiro complained.

Fuji, standing against a wall revealed his two crystalline-eyes with spark when he realized what Oishi was up to.

"That Oishi, doing this selfish habit of him again without our approval." Inui jots some notes into his notebook at the same time flipped it off when he figured out the spark behind within Fuji's eyes.

"Tcheh! I'm started to have a bad feeling about this." Ryoma, seated at a bench while drinking Ponta muttered.

"What do you mean by that, Inui-senpai?" his double-partner Kaidoh, asked him curiously.

"Gomen! Gomen! (Sorry! Sorry!)" Oishi apologized as he neared them.

"Ah! Oishi, you're late." his partner Eiji yelled him not in a bad mood but in a childish way.

"So what were you up to?" Kevin asked.

"Ah! Minna (everyone)Moment… we were going mountain climbing to see the sunrise again." He revealed.

"What?" they said in unison except for Inui and Fuji who knew it already.

"Ah! It's just what I thought it'd be for you to call us in such hurry." Ryoma tossed his empty can into the bin.

"Eh, nobody wants to go?" Oishi's face faltered.

No one answered his question. A sudden shift of a wind made the place strange. Silence momentarily deafens them.

"We didn't say anything." Kawamura's words broke the ice.

Bolt from the blue, Oishi look into the face of his members and they paid him back with a smile on their faces.

"We're used to you, Oishi." Kikumaru tapped him on the shoulder.

"Okay, minna! Let's head to the mountain top to witness the sunrise!" Oishi leaded.

"Hai!"

They headed to the mountaintop and witnessed the rising young ball of gold simply warming their faces. It was indeed a treat for sore eyes. They took some pictures. Unique poses, smiles, and a group picture. An unforgettable moment indeed, just like the time before Tezuka decided to go to Germany. Even he's not yet around, he has a replacement though.

---To be continued---

Actually, this is my favorite scene…so I thought I'd add this. Hope it didn't suck… please, review this….thanks!


	7. Birth and confession day

The bell rang as it announced lunch hour. As usual, she ran up the stairs holding her bento (lunch box), heading to the rooftop… she decided herself that she will make this as her hang out place because of peacefulness possessed by the place or should I say because of someone.

When she opened the door, her expectation dies out. No dark-haired boy was around. Her face fades its brightness.

She sat down and started to untie the bento. She was about to eat when somebody blocks her venus-eyes by the hands.

Ryoma?

She expected to see him behind her but instead she saw a blonde-haired boy.

"Kevin." She said with a low-pitch tone.

"Sakuno, why are you here, alone?"

"Because, Its nice here. I feel like I want to spend my leisure time here. How about you?"

"Well, I was about to go to canteen when I saw you running so…" he cut off.

"Here." She handed him another bento, which was actually for Ryoma.

"Thanks!" he said. "By the way, Sakuno have you already told him?"

"Iie, I haven't told him yet… I'm afraid he will be going to turn me away."

He looked at Sakuno with sympathy. He was aware of her feelings for Ryoma and he promised her to help her about that. That was the reason why he swallowed his pride in their last match, to make friends of him and lead Sakuno to him. But for some unfathomable reason, he could hardly do it. They just couldn't get along with each other. They ate together and talked afterwards.

Unknown to them, behind the door ajar was a pair of golden-eyes staring at them. It was Ryoma. His hand fisted that evinced his anger.

This is bad. His hatred arose again. He stepped back and leaves. _Why does she need to be close to that guy?_ A sudden feeling of possessiveness filled him.

The incoming national tournament will be in a week's time. The Seigaku regulars were practicing under Inui's guidance. Coach Ryuzaki was also there observing what improvements they made.

"End of practice, go to your house now and prefer some rest." Oishi ordered them.

Momoshiro, Eiji and Ryoma were eating at a burger shop when they saw Kevin passed by.

"Oi, Kevin Smith!" Kikumaru Eiji yelled.

"Where're you going?" Momoshiro asked him.

"Home." He answered shortly. "By the way, Ryuzaki-sensei told me to invite you to come on Saturday afternoon in her place."

"Why? Is there a big event that will happen?" Kikumaru sighed.

"Ah, it's her granddaughter's birthday."

"Ah! You mean Ryuzaki-san. She's your fiancée, isn't she?" Momoshiro framed his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Shrug was his answer towards that question. He then turned and faced the scowl-looking guy.

"Better you come. She'll be waiting for you, for sure." He whispered and leaved him shocked face.

"I'm glad you all came!" Ryuzaki-sensei greeted them.

"So where's the birthday girl?" Momoshiro asked excitedly.

"She's in her room with her best friend." Kevin, who just came in by now answered.

A sudden rang by the telephone made startled them so Ryuzaki-sensei runs up towards the corridor to answer it. A couple of moment had gone by, she came back to the living room with somewhat depression surfaced into her face.

"Sorry, everyone but I have to go somewhere…its an urgent." She explained.

Oishi was concerned. "But how about your granddaughter? It's her special day today."

"I've already told her a minute ago. Don't worry, I will try to catch up later." She grabbed her bag and continued. "If anything happens just call me. Just make yourselves at home, okay?" as she ends her words, she then rushed towards her destination.

Several pair of eyes stared at her with an enigmatic reaction.

"Ah! Minna-san… Ryoma-sama! You're here." Tomoka exclaimed.

"Konnichiwa! Tomoe-chan." Fuji greeted him. "Are? Where's Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno, has been hiding behind the wall. Tomoka pushed her off to expose the experiment she had done into her best friend.

"Minna-san! Let me introduced to you…"

Her mahogany hair was down, hanging over her shoulders, shiny and wavy from her earlier braids matches her light-blue dress that molds her young body fitly. Their eyes widened when such whistle bait appeared in front of them.

"Nice! Sakuno-chan." Momoshiro winked at her.

"Happy birthday Sakuno-chan!" Oishi greeted her.

"Kawaii!" Kikumaru gave her a two thumbs-up remark.

"A-arigato, senpai." Her cheeks blushed.

"Here, Ryuzaki-san… this is my gift for you." Kawamura handed her a basket full of deliciously handmade sushi from their restaurant.

"Arigatou, Kawamura-senpai, I do really like sushi." She smiled. "Minna-san, the foods are all prepared, come on let's eat now."

While heading towards the dining area, Ryoma keep staring at her all the time. He wants to near her but the keen eyes and clever thoughts of Inui and Fuji were his strongest handicap.

"Ryoma-kun, what're you doing here?" she uttered.

He glanced at her, something akin to warmth reflects on his eyes but suddenly changed into his usual coldness.

"Nothing."

"Bored? Why don't you join our senpai, playing card games?" she suggested.

"Don't want."

Silence took place. No one was there, except for them. Just the two of them, in the balcony. _This might be the right time, I guess._ She thought. _Kami-sama, lend me some strength. _

She took some deep breath and…

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun…I…I…"

---To be continued---

Sorry, I have to cut it…but don't worry, I will be updating my next scenario so soon.


	8. A worst day indeed

"Neh! Why are you talking to me so much?" he interjected.

"Eh?"

Why did he say that? Did she annoy him or something? Ryoma was a blunt, clueless and…

"Ryoma no baka!" she mustered up the coldest voice she could manage and ran up onto her room, locked herself up. She dropped herself into the bed and let out a bowling sound.

"Why did I have to act that way? I'm too rash!" she thought to herself.

"Ryoma!" angry words arose from behind.

"What?"

A hard thump on his face gave him the answer.

"Why? I didn't do anything!" he said fiercely.

"Yes! You did." he grabbed Ryoma's collar, acting to give him another blow… but he controlled himself and rebuked him instead.

Kevin stood with temperance but his fist and fingernails digging deeply into his palm completely betrayed his emotion.

"Its enough! This stupid squabble of ours will just end up being a waste." He then turned around and stated pacing backward, leaving Ryoma behind with a feeling of qualm inside him.

Kikumaru sighed. "Hmm. I wonder what took Kevin so long, he said he'll be calling for Sakuno-chan and…"

"Now that you've mentioned it, Echizen wasn't around either." Oishi added as he settled in the couch.

"I bet those three were together strolling around somewhere." Kaidoh hypothesized.

Inui flipped up his notebook "Iie, according to my data psychological analysis, there would be a zero possibility for them on doing that."

"Naze? (Why?) Inui-senpai." Kaidoh talked back.

"Co'z its impossible for two butterflies to stick at one flower." the vigilant Fuji gave a concise conclusion.

"I don't get it…what made you say that?" Momoshiro asked with a blunt reaction drawn on his face.

"Hmm. It seems that you do know something kah…Fuji?" Kikumaru Eiji uttered as he propped up his feet on the table near the couch, looking effortlessly cool.

"Saa…" he answered back.

"Ah! Kevin, what took you so long?" Kikumaru asked him "Are, where's Sakuno-chan?"

"She'll be in a minute." He answered.

"Have you seen Echizen?" Kawamura asked him.

Kevin bunched up his fist and revealed an overflowing anger on his eyes when he heard his name.

"No."

---To be continued---

Yo! Guyz… thanks for giving me a review… You lifted my spirit up!

I will do my best to give you a twist on my next update…


	9. Getting strong feelings!

"Minna, how's my sushi taste?" Kawamura asked.

"Hmm…Oishii! (Delicious)" Momoshiro conceded as he blinks his eyes with spark of contentment.

"By the way, Echizen, where have you been earlier?" Oishi queried while putting some sushi on his plate.

He was about to bite his Ootoro (some kind of tuna… I think) when he stopped himself as he heard his senpai's question. The two involved people froze while waiting expectedly to his invented falsifying reason.

"Just…around somewhere." He answered.

Kevin's cold sapphire-eyes shot him a glare and a moment afterwards moved his sight to the girl in front of him, which appeared to be in a brown study.

"Sakuno-chan, what happened to your eyes?" Kikumaru noticed her reddish orbs.

"Eh?"

All of them laid an eye on the birthday girl.

Her usual cheerful venus-eyes was replaced by a painful and unusual coldness…it was conspicuously ruby so it doesn't seem to be odd when someone will ask her about that stuff.

"Ah. It's just that…some specks got into my eyes so…" she stopped as she rubbed her forefinger against her eye trying to conceal the left over tears stuck into her orbs.

------------------------------------

"Neh, Sakuno, you and Kevin-sama, are you two childhood friends?" her best friend asked her.

Nod was her answer towards that question.

"We've known each other since we're young." Kevin openly admitted as if he was trying to wind up someone.

"Hmm. I guess that was the reason why you're parents engaged you at this early age." Kawamura said.

"I guess so, however there's some strings attached in our engagement…" Kevin admitted.

"What do you mean by 'strings attached'?" Momoshiro questioned him.

All of their eyes were caught by that question.

"Ah, it's nothing…" He said as he shot the dark-haired boy by a glare, to find him also glaring at him expectantly.

----------------------------------

Her special day had ended, but not a special day indeed. She was lying alone into her bed… staring at the picture tacked up on a wall…

It was such a cute picture of her and Ryoma, taken during last year's tennis competition. Shiba, the tennis news reporter, had given her a copy of the photo.

**FLASHBACK**

It was the last match of the competition, 'deciding point'… Ryoma was playing against Ibu of Fudomine. During the middle of the game, Ryoma's racket had snapped and sharp edge had hit his eyelid. Without realizing what she was doing, she ran up to him and offered her untied bow.

"Get out of here! Don't you see...I'm in the middle of the match." he refused coldly as his blood continuously trailing down from his eyelid.

Upon hearing his selfish refusal, she knit her brows and a first time firm and steady voice blurted out from her mouth. She grabbed his hand to the fullest.

"No, you're a patient now, don't be such a fool… your eyelid is bleeding!"

(Hey! Take note, thousand eyes were observing them…)

Ryoma was a bit surprised by her unpredictable act, but it suddenly cut off when her grandma came up towards them…

"Sakuno, it's an insult to a player when a fan gets on his way and help, especially if the game is still going on."

"De-demo…"

Her Obaa-chan was right, (no 'buts' about it) and when it comes to game, no one in the court (except for the referee, of course!) could break a couch's order.

Even though it's against to her will, Sakuno left the tennis court with a blank expression lined on the face.

A white patch was put into Ryoma's eye to stop the bleeding even for a moment. He continued and ended the game within 10 minutes limit given by his buchou, Tezuka. They had won!

Afterwards, A huge celebration took place at the Kawamura's sushi shop. They'd enjoyed a free 'eat all you can' reward from Kawamura's dad. Momoshiro and Eiji had been fighting for sushi when one of them unintentionally pushed Sakuno into Ryoma's arms at the same time, a picture had been taken. It was quite funny, seeing Ryoma's surprised face as Sakuno instantly appeared into his arms.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Those memories were floated all over her head, but it 'PUFF!' out of the blue when she remembered the worst-case scenario that had happened yesterday.

---------------------------------

Three days had been passed…

"Sakuno, are you okay?" the familiar voice of Kevin floated from behind.

"H-Hai…"

He neared her and patted her head (like a child)

"What're you planning on doing on this incoming holiday?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulder, strolling her venus-eyes around seeking for an answer.

"Would you like to go with me in America? It'd be a great holiday for you."

"Eh? Why suddenly?" she asked.

"Just to make you feel relax…even for a short time…what do you think?"

"I-I can't…" she hesitated as she slowly tilting her head down.

Kevin didn't even react to her answer towards that question… didn't even bother to question her. He kinda knew it…or he just exactly did.

---------------------------------

"What did you say just now, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Oishi stumbled as he heard the unexpected news from their coach.

"Kevin quit the club."

"Why the hell would he do that? It's almost the nationals!"

"It's not of our business after all. Now, enough for this matter…go back to your practice." She changed the topic just to evade their queries.

The practice ends earlier. The two, Momoshiro and Ryoma were heading to their customary place (the hamburger shop.) Framing his chin again, Momoshiro sighed,

"I wonder why Kevin suddenly quit the club…It's very unusual of him. What do you say, Echizen?"

Ryoma didn't bother to answer him, he was busy reading his newly bought manga book, but his thoughts were straying all over the time somewhere. Thinking.

---------------------------------

Seated at the school rooftop, Ryoma was silently staring at a glistening amberite-pendant with a silver chain on his hand. It was probably his gift for Sakuno but he never thought that his silly words would completely mess up his plans. Even he didn't even know why he dismissed those cold words from his mouth. After a few minutes of self-consultation, he finally made up his mind. This was his last move…hope it would work.

---To be continued---

Konnichiwa! Minna-san, hope you enjoyed my fresh update!


	10. In just a snap!

**After a long time…. Waaaai! I'm back…please review after you read…thanks!**

**-------------------------------------**

"Kevin! Kevin!" a girl from behind yelled his name as she ran up to him. He turned around to look and his face drew a sheen smile when he saw his reason of coming here (in Japan). He asked her why she's such in havoc and told her to take a breath for a moment.

"Why you suddenly quit?" she asked worriedly.

He shrugged his shoulder as an answer. He didn't want to confess the truth. Didn't want to oppress her. Instead, he altered the topic.

"Sakuno, I want you to go with me in America."

"Eh? I thought that matter has already been settled…but why?"

"Nothing important."

(Didn't want to oppress her, kah?) The wind thoroughly proved its power around the area, as if no one can conclude its still springtime. She's facing him, but face tilted downward. He could see the silhouette slackly sealing her cheerful smile. He took a 'fine- I'll consent' breath.

"Sakuno, still remember our agreement?"

She nodded. An invisible twitch in her flesh seers her of the conformity she didn't want to recall.

"You've already turned fifteen, so I'd thought the deal must have to continue."

The words bore onto her. Some kind of reluctance inside her screaming…yelling not to adopt those phrases from him. Why? Or maybe it has something to do with the passing luxury of time she always feels around the lad she admires. The reason of her staying here rather than just for a short vacation trip, the overlooking of their deal that has been engraved a long time ago, and the reason of always hanging around the tennis court, it all makes sense. It completes the puzzle of how indelible the collision Ryoma had made on her.

"You know, you're just wasting your life in that idiotic guy. I really like you, Sakuno…more than you know and I just couldn't stand how the way he treats you… he treats you like…like…dirt." His voice stepped higher.

No mark of shock on her face, kinda knew it…but for some reasons, she couldn't stop the dripping tears slowly tracking down her face. Hate to admit it but his statements simply awaken her. She gently dabbed her tears away using her soft, warm forefinger.

"Right after the nationals, we'll be heading back to where we used to be."

"I would."

He smiled. She got surprised by her own words. _'I won't'_ had been the words she was suppose to use, not _'I would'_…just a slip of the tongue and her happiness is out of the question in no time. She could have retracted it, but something in her squelched her. No escape. Definitely no escape. In just a snap, it turn out like disaster...she must got to do something. But what could it be?

**------------------------------------**

**---To be continued---**

**Minna-san, a refreshing update from me!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. WhAaAT?

**This 'Prince Of Tennis' story is MINE! But not the original POT itself…sobs**

**PLEASE…Don't forget to read the Author's note…after you read my fresh update. **

At last the long awaited national tournament has been finally arrived. For all those years around, it doesn't become that surprisingly when the Seigaku tennis club gathers the most crowds.

They were cheering boisterously. The 'Ryoma fans club' with complete cheering attire led by Tomoka was also there…wagging their showy pompons on air.

"RYOMA-SAMA! RYOMA-SAMA! GANBARE!"

Paying no attention to his admirers, who willingly risking their throats just to have him at least notice them, his thoughts was far-flung with mist and suddenly awakens him when his sempai utters something.

"Stab this to your minds: Do what you think is right…give your best and win! Or else…"

Inui thrust his hand into his tennis bag and reveals a huge pitcher of a mixture with some kind of disgusting ingredients on it. Reflects in a seething, bloody-red appearance…merely so called _**'Akatzu'**_. _(Referring to its one episode, the 'Prince of Bowling', when he made this red juice as an award for the unfortunate winners.)_

"Or else… a huge deal awaits you."

His eyeglasses glint as he looks at his teammates, slowly turning mauve. Only exemption is the close-eyes junior tennis prodigy.

"Hmm. Interesting." Fuji widened his smile. "I want to have some of that later."

Amazing…neh? Well, we can't really blame him co'z among the regulars including the maker, he was the only one who truly enjoys drinking the nasty juice. The rest looks at Fuji. Staring at his smile with the same petition on their minds. _**Wish I were him.**_

A pair of venus-eyes was secretly watching the guy, sitting on a bench from a distance. She takes a few paces forward, tending straight to him… but the tenacious memory of him that stored in her restrains her from doing it. I guess…it's better not to interrupt him this time.

Sitting on a nearby bench beside the blending machine with a can of Ponta on his hand, he was thinking deeply…vaguely…cloudy.

He thrust his hand in his pocket and suddenly shows a silver chain with an amberite-pendant that clings on it. _**Was she still…**_

"OI! ECHIZEN!" a yell from Momoshiro aroused him from psychological disdain. When he got back from his thoughts, he then realized that the first four games had been ended.

DOUBLES 2: Momoshiro and Kaidoh pair…because of their 'natured rivalry', one can easily foretells what will happen next. No questions of that.

DOUBLES 1: Eiji and Oishi pair…the 'of national standard' GOLDEN PAIR took their revenge from their first lost.

SINGLES 3: Kawamura injured himself after using his _**'Hadokyou'**_ three times as a return shot, the reason why Ryuzaki-sensei have him to forfeit the match.

SINGLES 2: Fuji stood his pride as the tennis prodigy and clutched the victory of singles 2 match.

2 lost and 2 wins. Its an equal score. And a triumph will be decided by a tie-breaker decisional game of singles 1.

At last the moment has come…the moment for him to catch the spotlight. He got up from his seat; toss the empty can in the bin and walks toward the court. He paces a few distances away from his sempai behind. Doesn't want to be near him. Getting rid of everyone is his way of keeping his cool down.

"Are? Where's the singles 1 player on the other side?" Momoshiro noticed the missing member of their opponent's side whom ought to be there at this point of time.

Only six players were there. Where's the last one? A player who already played in the last matches is not allowed to play once more…it's utterly against every rule. Now what? Are they planning to forfeit the game? Heck! No way! Were talking about the nationals!

"If your singles 1 won't enter the court within 10 minutes, then you will be force to forfeit the game."

Just as the referee had his warning, everyone drawn in stupor out of the blue when they recognized the guy whom just took his steps inside the court.

The golden canary hair with a pair of cold sapphire-eyes; a height level of Ryoma; and his xanthous complexion…all represents only one.

"Waru yo! (a/n:my bad!) my apology."

"KE-KEVIN!"

**---To Be Continued---**

**Hi there…well, I'm now working on my last several chapters of this story… I am going to put an ending on this! Wuhow!! So I'm asking for your reviews guys…the more the greater! Well, actually, I'm really really sleepy as of now… I wrote this chapter I think 2-3 hours in the midnight. But it was nothing…its worthy though… I just want to know the impact of my story on you…and please tell me how you find the story. Is it…boring (hope its not) or what? Even if its just a visit…it'd be of great help when you review…co'z it keeps me ongoing…please! Pretty please!**


End file.
